falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Holmes
Jacob Michael Holms, more commonly known as Jacob Holmes or Holmes (born November 20th, 2270) is a young citizen of the Republic of Cascadia who was conscripted into the Cascadian Defense Forces when he was 13 years old on September 28th, 2284. Upon being drafted, he was assigned to the 13th Infantry Regiment and was sent to Blue Lake as part of the garrison there. Jacob saw frontline combat twice and was captured on December 17th, 2284 during Operation Winter Frost by the 17th Volunteer Brigade of the New Comintern Pact and has since then been used as propaganda against Cascadia's right wing regime. History Early Childhood Jacob Michael Holmes was born on November 20th, 2270 in Port Angeles, Olympus Province in the Republic of Cascadia to a largely middle class family. He is the middle child of Robert and Michelle Holmes with Jacob having one older brother, Daniel, and one younger sister named Rachel. Growing up, Jacob attended the local schools of the city and had started his freshman year at Olymus High when the Cascadian Civil War had broken out. His family would soon be affected by the war when his father was drafted to serve in the National Labor Corps to produce weapons for the Cascadian Army and his older brother Daniel was conscripted into the army and sent to Big Bar Creek to defend the area. Jacob would continue his education, but the demands and costs of the war soon brought him into the conflict. Early Army Service On September 28th, Jacob had arrived home when a letter was mailed to his family notifying that Jacob had been drafted by orders of the Ministry of Defense. His mother was outraged, but protests had been cracked down upon due to "maintain internal stability" according to the Cascadian government and the Ministry of the Interior. Jacob was sent to Fort Nelson to train as part of the 13th Infantry Regiment and was Plaous to serve in second line units in the region. He had played a role in aiding anti-air detatchments of the regiments during a bombing run from Comintern air forces and was awarded the Blue Star Medal for "outstanding bravery and devoution during battle" and also awarded the Blue Maple for having sustained a leg wound from debris during the bombing run. By the summer of 2285, the 14 yeard olf Jacob had seen no combat until Operation Winter Frost. Winter Frost and Capture On December 1st, 2285, the Cascadian High Command had ordered another drive into the Yukon far north to relieve besieged Alaskan and New Russian forces in the western parts of the Yukon. The 13th Regiment was one of the units sent to take part in the operation and Holmes was sent to fight the 19th Rifle Corps of the Comintern's Yukon Front. Despite initial successes, the Comintern forces had brought in new artillery and began to shell Cascadian positions. Soon, Holmes and his regiment were trapped and only half of them escaped the ensuing encirclement. The rest were either killed or captured with Holmes having surrendered when he and some of his men were surrounded by men of the 17th Volunteer Brigade and he surrendered to the unit's commissar. Captivity and Propaganda After the operation had failed, the 13th Regiment had gone through major reforms to bring it back up to fighting strength while Holmes and those who survived the encirclement were sent to the Ross River Internment Camp where he was to remain there as a prisoner of war. During the operation and other campaigns, the Comintern forces had captured over 230 child soldiers of the Cascadian Army and had decided to use them in propaganda to demonize the right-wing Cascadian government and the military as a whole. Holmes' mugshot was taken and it along with many others, were placed onto propaganda leaflets and posters spread across contested, occupied and freed territory in Cascadia revealing the usage of child soldiers by the "corrupt capitalist regime of New Victoria" and this lead to draft riots in many cities still under Cascadian control. Chancelllor Jerome Bennett was urged to negotiate for a prisoner exchange to free the children, but refused after his brother, Brigadeer General Robert Bennett, was killed by Comintern forces. The call was still being made and pushed for by members of the Opposition of the Cascadian Parliament. Category:Characters Category:People